


Years one through three, the beginning.

by opplet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, short but sweet, the third years as first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opplet/pseuds/opplet
Summary: All three of them are staying late in the club room, churning over spreadsheets and regimens for their upcoming conditioning. Sawamura's determination was infectious. He was a natural leader. Where the seniors had given up, he'd risen. It was a handsome quality, and so, so normal. Predictable. Perfect.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Years one through three, the beginning.

It's his first day and his lips were already curling, a silent sneer pressed beneath a honeyed smile he learned from his mother. Alphas. It was always alphas. They all smelled the same just after presenting-- all pepper and no control, jittery still from their first rut and moving delicately like they might be afraid of their own strength. He'd seen it enough times to know that most of them grew into their new ego soon and well enough after their second rut, after the first bit of compulsory classes reassured them they weren't about to fly off the handle and turn into some beast. 

They _were_ beasts, of course, but being flanked on either side by two of them, with one about to spit out his own heart in anxiety and the other staring at the players in the gym with an almost childish admiration, Koushi realized he was either going to have the best three years of his life or the worst three years of his life. 

The rest of the team was mostly betas and alphas. There's a few omegas, and for the first week Koushi wonders if he's going to be pigeonholed into joining that niche, flocking together with his omega senpais like a herd animal too weak to rough it with the big boys. 

He doesn't. In fact, the biased vision of all of his teammates was quickly shattered. The nervous alpha-- Asahi-- was about as timid as he was big, soft and nervous in the face of just about everything. Every order made him jump, every missed receive had him bubbling over with palpable anxiety. He was tall but his frame was always so hunched that he seemed smaller than Sawamura. 

And Sawamura was the other one, the other first year beside him and while Koushi wasn't sure if he was ever going to grow into the heavy pepper of his scent, there's a dependable and sincere quality to him. It takes him aback, just a bit at first, with a boyish smile and high hopes and big ambitions. He's utterly normal in nearly every way and for a long time Koushi almost forgets about his little group's secondary genders, the looming threat of rut and heat biting their youthful ankles. They mesh easily and naturally together like old friends. 

All three of them are staying late in the club room, churning over spreadsheets and regimens for their upcoming conditioning. Sawamura's determination was infectious. He was a natural leader. Where the seniors had given up, he'd risen. It was a handsome quality, and so, so normal. Predictable. Perfect. 

And his face was getting better by the day, too, that bastard, going from boyish to firm too fast for anyone's sake, he's not quite _manly_ but he's definitely _nice_. Following the way he always did, Koushi knew he was going to fill out and broaden like a textbook model of virility and testosterone. 

… Was he into that? 

A good physique was nothing to sneeze at, but the baggage that so often came with the muscle was enough to make him gag. All dominance and power, stinking like they own the place, like everyone else was beneath them now that they'd come into their own. 

Sawamura wouldn't do that. 

Sawamura was an honest and predictable sort with a face and a heart warm enough to make anyone feel at ease under his jurisdiction. 

Sawamura was the kind of alpha Koushi could see himself falling in love with, maybe, eventually. 

"Suga," a voice cuts through his musing, Asahi, soft and concerned. 

"Un," he replies, but he doesn't exactly know what he's affirming to. 

Sawamura had just tucked his last notebook into his bag too, standing up and making his way to the door. Fuck. He'd missed whatever they'd been talking about for a while. Koushi pushes a hand through his hair and mumbles about the time, about the little stress he's feeling over the upcoming tests and conditioning. 

"I'll walk you home part of the way," the brunette offers. 

Koushi waves his hand before Asahi can even wrap up his sentence. "Nah, don't worry, I'll be fine."

Sawamura was headed down the same route, anyway, at least for a few blocks. 

The stars are bright and partially obscured with clouds, but the light of the moon cuts through and lights their path well enough even without streetlights. It's a few minutes before either of them say anything, and it's Koushi who surprises himself with what tumbles from his mouth. 

"I didn't like you and Asahi when we first met," and the phrase feels far more sour than he knew it was going to be. Shit. 

Sawamura turns, slows to a stop, buckles his face into a frown that almost makes Koushi laugh. "What? Why?" 

"I was biased." He's already this deep into the truth, so there was no point in lying now. "But I like you now, if that means anything."

The boy seems to think for a bit, gears churning almost audibly. "I… liked you when we first met." There's a timid and shy quality to his voice that Koushi would have expected from someone like Asahi, not Sawamura. 

"I know," he cuts, coy and prideful, taking steps forward to resume their walk. "I'm a charmer, with my enigmatic personality and devilish looks." He hears the alpha puff out a laugh. "Plus, you're such a pure-hearted dolt that I don't think you would've noticed even if I'd continued to dislike you."

Sawamura follows. "I'm glad you like me now, at least."

Koushi hums. "Pure-hearted Sawamura."

"You can call me just Daichi," the words are spoken thoughtfully but open. 

And it makes Koushi bark out a laugh he honestly hadn't expected himself. "Wow, was that all it took? Me telling you that I don't hate you?" 

"N-no! It-- well, we're friends, right?" God, he'd have to grow out of that second-guessing before he inevitably became captain. 

He laughs again, even harder. "You're asking that _now_?" The strap of his bag slips with the roll of laughter. "You're so cute." And oop-- that wasn't what he meant to say. 

Daichi practically turns to stone and a nervous flush runs through Koushi's blood. "I'm not cute! I'm 168 pounds! I-I-I can bench my own weight!" 

It just makes Koushi laugh hard enough that tears well up. "Sure, sweetie."

"S-Suga!" And even though there's a stutter to it, there's a flick of command just behind it, a little sheepish warning that anything more might get Koushi into some sort of trouble with him, but he can't take it seriously, jogging forward to outpace the sputtering alpha that was so desperately trying to validate himself. 

And Daichi ends up riding his heels the entire way to the Sugawara household. The omega's sides are in stitches from exertion and laughter and the corner of his eyes are salty with tears. The laughter had died off near the end into something warm, taking to trying to see if the man would _actually_ try to follow him all the way home on some sort of chipped pride. When he's at his own front gate he finally turns and gives his company some acknowledgement. 

"Daichi," he starts, and it's hard to tell if he's more breathless from the impromptu jog or the use of the name, "you're such a creep, following me all the way home."

But the alpha was starting to pick up on his game by now, having been flung countless coy remarks by the time they'd reached their destination. "Oh, you live here? Sorry, I was following a super rude brat and you two must live in the same area."

"GOODNIGHT!" The gate flies open and slams shut. They can still see each other over the gate. It's really not that tall. It doesn't help Koushi get the last word. 

"I don't live that far. I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning."

And _why_? Why does that make his cheeks flush like some sort of tween romance protagonist? He knows he's stirred up something in the poor alpha that resonated with his secondary gender, a competitive nature and the need to prove himself, maybe. It's all Koushi's fault that he's about to turn Daichi into the puffing, posturing alpha he's always despised but he can't bring himself to imagine that he'll hate it. 

"Night," Daichi says with low tones, warm, familiar, before he steps towards his own home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Sawamura Daichi out here being a good boy, a good leader. I just think he's neat. 
> 
> Suga seems the type like he could've been fairly biased if he hadn't had such great teammates as Asahi and Daichi.


End file.
